malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jade Raven
Old Messages Archive Possible Vandalism http://malazan.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/217.115.65.15 Hi, it looks like this person is deleting information from the wiki. I've undone a few of them but thought I should bring this to your attention. 07:50, April 9, 2014 (UTC)Tobrawlkai :Thanks for the heads-up. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 09:07, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, everything is reverted now. That took about 25 mins to clean up. I have not had to deal with anything that bad before, but I learned a few tricks and I'll be even quicker next time. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 09:40, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Had to be the one day that I was out all morning. Thanks for getting rid of the rubbish, Jade Raven. Would have taken me a lot longer than 25 minutes, I wager. (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:18, April 9, 2014 (UTC)) Hi, thanks for the message on my page. I've added an "Expressions" section to Beru's page listing expressions associated with that particular God. Don't know if you like the format or agree with the idea? Have a look and let me know if it's something I should continue doing? Vanmartin (talk) 10:36, September 5, 2014 (UTC)Vanmartin Referencing Hi Jade Raven, Just noticed the changes you have made to the Sukuk Ankhadu page. I feel that the correction is not an improvement as there is no chapter number visible anymore. Yes, I can click on the link in the notes, or look up pagination, but both require an extra click - and as a casual user I am actually very unlikely to look (or even know to look) for pagination. As a user myself, I would like the source to be accessible on the first page. Clicking through to another page is also confusing/misleading as the reference can not be found there but one still has to go to the actual book to be able to look up the original source. There is also the issue of abbreviating the books... again, it is not making the information clearer as it assumes that the reader knows the books (or that they are inclined to click through to get the name). I understand that you are trying for uniformity, however, the main issue should be availability of information and the more, the better. To me the change to the referencing takes something away. If it is a case of referencing the chapter page when clicking on the book link that could be incorporated by simply using the xxx visibility format. Using what looks like complicated code, is also likely to put off casual contributors from adding references. Look forward to your thoughts on the matter.. may not have much computer access for a bit so will come back to you when I can. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 08:43, October 23, 2014 (UTC) *Thank you for looking into it and adding more template suggestions, Jade Raven. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 16:21, October 26, 2014 (UTC) **I definitely prefer to have the full book title showing rather than an abbreviation. Simpler for a casual information searching visitor and easier to get right for a casual contributor. Our emphasis should definitely be on getting people to add ANY reference in ANY format, rather than the current no reference at all situation. Not sure how we can achieve that, but simplicity has to be the key. When I decided to concentrate on referencing, I took a look at the referencing help and decided that for me the 'put info in-between < ref > < /ref >' was something I could understand and easily implement. I have added a hell of a lot of references since - over the last months - using that format. So my preference would be for the < ref >{ {Page|Gardens of the Moon/Prologue|UK MMPB|6} }< /ref = Gardens of the Moon/Prologue, UK MMPB, p.6 version. The sequence is intuitive and you don't necessarily need to use a template to get it right. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:02, November 1, 2014 (UTC) ***A couple of things... I always thought you wanted notes and references at the very end, just before categories? Has that changed? I don't know if you are aware that on the following page some of the links (Help:editing/Namespace/Reverting/Searching) do not work http://malazan.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Contents Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:03, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Deleting or linking image How do I delete an image? Or if it's possible, how do I link an already uploaded image to a page? - S_Whiskeyjack Thanks, I'm new to the whole Wikia thing and everything is slightly confusing. If at all possible could you please delete this page? http://malazan.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gruntle1.jpg S Whiskeyjack (talk) Navigation Block Hi Jade Raven, I have categorized all the new images as Fan art (and a couple of old ones) and added a link to the Navigation Block. Could you please take a look at it? I managed to get a line above and below the link but one is thicker than the other. Can you get them to be equal, please? Thank you. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:09, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :I am using Explorer. It doesn't look that bad - just a minor issue. Thanks for looking into it. The only link I use from the Naviagation box is the category link, other than that, I use the search box. Maybe the discussion started by Imperial Historian will throw up some ideas on what others might like to see there. Meant to add to my other post that I like the fancy stuff you did on the Laseen page! I will have to have a go at it myself :-) I am loving all the new pictures that the artists have uploaded. They really add another dimension to the site, don't you think?! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:11, November 1, 2014 (UTC) : Silly Me Hi! I uploaded a photo (of me! :/ ) can it be deleated? :Done. Try to remember to sign your name in future, like this ~~~~ --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 00:24, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :Will do! --'SixGun'(talk) 00:41, November 24, 2014 (UTC)